


Bat Direction

by lagyvan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff, Good For Your Soul, It's so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagyvan/pseuds/lagyvan
Summary: Bruce want's to go to a concert. Batfam Fluff ensues.





	Bat Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/gifts).



It all started on a normal day, Bruce working in the cave with the radio playing softly in the background. He heard the first few strums of guitar and was hooked. He loved hearing Jason and Dick play, so whenever he heard a song with guitar in it he made a special point to listen to it to see if the boys might want to play it. 

Bruce had to do a whole background check on the group because the song was catchy, a bit to catch in his opinion. It was only just manufactured pop, he owned half the companies that made the song. One Direction, it was a catchy enough name for Bruce to be okay with, even though nobody brought it to his attention he owned a new English pop group.

He looked up the song, What Makes You Beautiful, on Youtube and was pleasantly greeted with the soft and beachy aesthetic. He knew he would become enamored with the boy band quickly. He went into the companies database and downloaded a copy of the album, and quickly switched over to it from the radio. It was just what he wanted and needed in the moment and got straight back to work. 

The first chance Bruce had to go to a concert of theirs he took it. But it was once he bought the ticket he realized that it would be very socially unacceptable for a middle-aged man to go alone, so he Cass if she would want to go, not shocked at all when she declined to go. So he asked the next best person, the biggest socialite, and concert goer, Dick.

When Bruce suggested that Dick attend a concert with him he was over the moon. When Bruce said that they would be flying to London for the concert Dick almost fainted. When they got to the venue Dick suddenly realized he was just being used for Bruce to get into a children's concert, again. 

Dick did like pop music, he liked all kinds of music. He would listen to anything that was on the radio or was suggested too. He could care less about what language it was in even. Dick just liked music. It was a great coping mechanism and had helped him through some rougher patches in his life. 

What he was getting sick of was Bruce dragging him along to concert after a concert where he knew nothing about the fanbase or what groups to expect. He was a groupie and fanboy, this was important to him. 

Dick was just about to leave, having no interest in the screaming girls when he heard a strange synth tone that he wasn't used to in the pop genre. The lyrics hitting him like a brick to the face, he would know. 

The party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight. Just like one of his first runs with Batman, intercepting Two-Face at a gala close to the end of the party, taking the punch remembering that it was now or never because it was punch him or get shot. 

DJ got the floor to shake, people going all the way, I'm still wide awake. The DJ using sonic blasts to trip him and bruce up, people going mad with fear and stampeding. The fight progressing, henchmen falling right and left, the exhaust setting into his bones but the adrenaline keeping him wide awake. 

Don't even care about the table breaking, we only wanna have a laugh. Bruce throwing Two-Face into and it shattering. One of the personalities laughing and saying that they would never win never beat him. 

Up all night. The fight didn't end till morning when Two-Face slipped out when they weren't paying attention. Right through their fingers again. 

When the song was finished there were a few tears dusting his cheeks, and he knew he had a new group to obsess over. 

Jason didn't hear of the group until their second, Dick had come to him to help him play a song called Rock Me. The immediate backtrack of We Will Rock You made him instantly like the group. The chorus making him feel like when he discovered the joy of riding his bike all over again. It brought up the familiar smell of leather and the rush of the speed of the bike. 

He figured out how to play the song and then slowly learned more and more of the songs until he realized that it was more than just for irony that he liked them, he just enjoyed the group.

Tim had known of One Direction before anyone else, he had signed the contracts that were needed to bring them into part of Wayne Co. He hadn't really listened to any of their music until he heard Jason sing the songs softly to himself when he thought he was alone or when he was playing with Dick. 

Tim makes a connection with Little Things. It reminds him of his time with Steph, and the way that their hands fit together and how she would always complain about how hard she had to work to keep a flat stomach. That her thighs were never what she wanted to look like. 

It made him think of how much time he would spend connecting the dots on Jason's cheeks. About the dimples on the base of his spine or how he cant go to bed without a cup of tea. 'I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth' being something he thought to himself constantly. But it was all these little things that added up to how much he loves and loved them.

Damian had never liked One Direction, and never would, but he had to admit how attractive he thought Zayn is. He was over the moon when Zayn left the group, as he had always thought he was better than the rest of the boys. He made an exception to being silent just to hum the tune of Pillowtalk. The beat was perfect for sparring and it helped him keep in time with his surroundings to have a count. 

Damian also would listen to Jason and Dick sing Drag Me Down anyday. They could harmonize perfectly together, and it complimented Jason's guitar skills. The power that they could put into the song that even he could relate to always amazed him. There was so much raw energy and passion that made him weak in the knee, not that he would ever admit it. 

All of them liked Live While were young and weren't afraid to admit it. But the family hadn't realized just how much they liked the band or song until a particularly quiet night where Barbra had put the song on over the comms. Slowly all the boys started singing the song one by one.

We'll be doing what we do, pretending that we're cool and we know it too. They knew what they did was cool, they knew they would never stop being who they were, but they didn't care. it made them feel alive, and that was important in the line of work that they had. 

Let’s go crazy, ’til we see the sun. They would be there somedays till the sun had risen and they weren't ashamed of it at all. They knew that they would never stop for anyone, this was part of their beings and it ran in their blood. 

They knew that not every night would be exciting, but they knew that they would always be wanted and needed in Gotham. So when crime did pick up again they all agreed on one thing. Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that a few people over at JayTim Network thought up. Pure tooth-rotting fluff. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
